The Chronicles of Rock Clan
by radioactivepenshock
Summary: The story of the descendants from Thunderclan who have left and started clans of their own.
1. Prologue

It's been 12 years since Thunderclan's move from its territory. During that time some of it's warriors wandered off and started clans of their own. Here's the story of one of those clan's in particular.

Prologue

"Snowpaw! Liontail! Where are you?!" That was the thinning figure could hear during the burning of the forest. All that could be seen were fire and ashes and the she-cat would have to think fast,or face dying in the fire. Quickly gathering her wit she quickly searched the nearby dens for any Queens or kits that were left behind but had not found any. "Startail!Startail! Over here, hurry fore the trees collapse!" Scared and confused the young warrior followed her clanmates cries until she was led safely away from the smoke and debree into the open. "Are you alright,Startail?" asked a rather large and menacing looking tabby. All he got was a curt nod from the she-cat. "Thank Starclan, Fangpaw would have my tail if any harm ever came to you. Come we must meet with the others on the other side of the meadow where it's safe. With another nod, the young she-cat took off with the large warrior tabby in search of her other clanmates.

3 Days Later

The cats of The Rock Clan returned to the charred part of the forest in search of any survivors or burned bodies when only half of the clan showed up on the other side of the meadow. They searched and searched and had no luck at all, it seemed as if they vanished off the face of the Earth leaving no tracks or clues behind them. A young kit playing near some fallen branches when he noticed something oddly peculiar hidden beneath it. Calling forth the others they removed to see the horror-stricken image they would never forget...the badly burned body of thier leader and her unborn kits burnt to a crisp bursting out of her body.


	2. A leader's problem

**3 years after the incident, Rock Clan is headed back to their old territory.**

"Fangpaw! Hurry up,we don't have all day." The young tabby kit wandered around her other clanmates making sure everyone was counted for. "Strippedstone,pick up the pace. Tallpaw slow down and help Hawkfoot." Suddenly, the large orange tabby appeared and playfully swatted the kit on her head. "Not yet a warrior yet acts as a leader. You are definetly your mother's child." The kit looked to meet a pair of deep emerald eyes. 'Oh hey Lionfur,where's momma?" Lionfur chuckled and swatted the kit again. "Don't worry Stripekit, she's on her way as we speak." Stripekit grinned heavily and pouned upon Lionfur. "Do you think I'm doing a good job looking after the clan while momma's away?" "Yes Stripekit, there's no doubt in my mind you'll make a great leader one day." And with that being said Lionfur shooked Stripekit off of his back only wanting Stripekit to play even more. "Stripekit, why don't you go play with the other kits. The adults are tired from the walk and you're beginning to annoy them,there's only so much they can take in days like this." Stripekits's cheerful grin faded away quickly and turnrd into a big frown. "But! I promise that once we've settled down I'll play ...Hide and Seek with you." He said purposely mentioning her favorite game. "O.k. Lionfur...and Lionfur once I become a full-fledged warrior I'm gonna work super-hard to become clan leader,you'll see I promise." Stripekit then sprinted off in search of her sister and friends. Lionfur grinned heartily and began guiding the clan again. "I know you will Stripekit...it's your sister I'm worried about." he mewed ina whisper.

Back at the base camp, Starheart and Wildpath were rechecking the dens so to make sure everything that was needed was already sent off with the rest of the clan. After checking the last den, she quietly crept inside deciding to rest on the bed of moss and leaves. Before she knew it she was fast alseep. Suddenly, everything was surrounded in a thick mist. "Startail." The Rock Clan leader perked up her ears trying to hear the voice again. "No...it cannot be!" She encountered a strong gust of wind and then appeared in the middle of an unkown part of the forest. "Startail...please come back to me...back to us...we miss you." Starheart then noticed a tiny spark and then her whole surroundings burst into flames making it impossible for her to escape. She then heard not one but hundreds of painful sounding meows. " Startail...Startail...help us! Please...help us...we're dying!" Starheart then put her paws over her ears trying to block everything out bringing herelf to the brink of tears. " Startail...Startail...STARHEART!" Starheart then awaken to meet the face of her mate and deputy of the clan, Wildpath. "Starheart...are you o.k?!" Starheart groggily got up from her napping spot and shook her fur a little. "Yah, I...I'm fine." Wildpath held back his tongue knowing what she said was a lie. He noticed a year ago that she had a problem with nightmares but it seemed to get worse and worse and make her life a living hell. He tried his best to help her but nothing seemed to work. He had a feeling that it was because they were moving back to her mother's death site but he didn't want to mention it to her fearing it would only make matters worse. "I hope father can tell me how to help her." Wildpath then exited the den hoping that Lionfur would still be awake when they caught up.


	3. A clan nuisance

I want to thank everyone for their support with this story and would be happy to include any of your character's on request.

"Hawkfoot...are you asleep?" The Maine coon queen looked up at the young kit and yawned a bit. "What is it Shadowkit? As you can see I need my beauty sleep." Shadowkit carried over the crow carcass to Hawkfoot and mewed happily. "Well,well...look what my little Shadowkit has brought me today.Keep it up and the next step will be hawk hunting." Shadowkit shyly smiled and prodded her paws a little. She knew it was against clan rules for a kit to go hunting alone,but hunting birds! Her father would have her paws if he ever found out. She knew she shouldn't ever be near Hawkfoot but she couldn't help it. The clan always called her names like kitty-whore or cat-slut and sometimes even fouler. Shadowkit didn't exactly know what the names meant but she knew that they were very bad. One day she over heard her grandpa telling her mother that they saw her having sex with a dog and some other stuff like they should ban her from the clan and she could taint the young ones. But Shadowkit knew that even though everyone bad-mouthed her that if Hawkfoot knew that someone was willing to give her a chance then maybe she'd turn a new leaf. So, she took it upon herself to secretly spend time with Hawkfoot, help her with anything she needed, and above all listen to her and her ways and ideas. Shadowkit did admit that some things that Hawkfoot would say did make her uncomfortable at the start but once she started spending more time with her it all passed over. In fact she knew that Hawkfoot liked having her around because she spent more time with her than her own daughter. just the mere thought of that made Shadowkit grin even more. Hawkfoot noticed Shdowkit's grin and twitched nose in annoyance. "And what are you so happy about?" Shadowkit giggled and rubbed her ears. "Nothing, it's nothing." Hawkfoot wanted to question her even more but decided it wasn't woth her time. "Shadowkit, don't you think it's time you go back and join the other kits? I'm sure that if you don't show up soon the adults will get suspicious and find out about our little "meetings". You wouldn't want that would you?" Shadowkit immediatley shook her head . "NO!That would be horrible." Hawkfoot chuckled and pulled Shadowkit toward her. "Well then you'd better run along then, I see you tomorrow ok?" Shadowkit nodded lightly. "Ok...get lots of sleep." Shadow kit ran as fast as she could trying not to get ideas about how Hawkfoot looked at her before she left.

The clan warriors set up alittle place for the kits to play while they went and scavaged food. It was mostly a bed of leaves and grass with two dead mice as toys for them to play with. Two kits were in a heated game of tug-of-war with one of the mice while Stripekit being very bored,played with the leaves a little. Hoping it was her parent's pawsteps she heard she lifted her head and saw her sister approaching. "Hey Shadowkit! where've you been?!" Shadowkit nudged her sister and smiled."out." Not satisfied with the ansewer Stripekit stood up to face her sister eye-to-eye. "Specify "out"." shadowkit hissed in annoyance at Stripekit. "I was just out OK?!" "Yeesh shad, don't get your whiskers in a knot. Besides we all know you were with Leafkits's kitty-slut of a mother." Shadowkit was now really angry and turned to face the orange tabby kit. "Shut Up Fangkit! You don't know anything!. And you Leafkit, how can you sit there and let him talk that way about your mother?!" "...Well...it's true." Leafkit quietly mewed. "See even the clan slut's daughter agrees she's a whore and I still don't get why you're going around pretending she's a saint. She's taken more naps with other animals besides cats in our entire lifetime!" Stripekit then heavily hit Fangkit upside his head. " Really do shut up Fangkit.There were so many wrong things about that sentence that you should get bad-named. And Shadowkit not that I usually agree with Fangkit but he's right you shouldn't go hanging around Hawkfoot like this. You've heard about the things she's done. There's no telling what she could do to you with no one around." That was the last straw for Shadowkit, she growled loudly tried to swat at her sister's face. "FINE! I won't go to see Hawkfoot anymore! There! You happy?!" "Shadowkit..." "NO! Just shut up and leave me alone! All of you! I can take care of myself." Shadowkit then rushed away from sight with tears streaming from her eyes. "...I hope Shadowkit will be alright...Stripekit just say the word and I'll FORCE my mom to stop meeting with her." "No...it's ok Leafkit.I'll go and talk to her later." Fangkit rolled his eyes and sighed. "I really don't see what's the big deal. All it is are bitchy mood swings." And with that Fangkit got ready for the beating of his life from Stripe and Leaf kit.


End file.
